shadowsinthesandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Tag
Things Needed to Play *A pack of normal playing cards *Cellphones (recommended) *Red bandanas (amount based on how many people are playing) *3 white bandanas (Referee bandanas) *3 whistles (optional) *A large location (dont forget about adding boundries or the game gets boring) An ideal location would be like a downtown area or a large store, shopping center or mall. You'll want to have areas where the survivors can escape zombies or hide from them. Another area would be a large park or campground, with lots of trees. Rules *Remember! Referees are in charge! They say what goes and what doesnt go. *All players get 2 minutes to scatter. Until the game starts, survivors cannot team up, nor can zombies. *Cellphones may be used to keep in contact with everyone. It is a recommended tool in this game. *Zombies may run until they spot or are spotted by a survivor, after that, they must start acting as if they were a zombie. If seen doing otherwise, survivors are allowed to contact referees. If a zombie is caught breaking the rules, they much pretend to lose limbs starting with either legs or arms. *If a survivor is caught by a zombie, they must contact a referee to come collect their bandana then they become a zombie. How to Play It's basicly like tag. There are 1 to 3 referees and everyone else are either zombies or survivors. The referee passes out cards (like playing cards). if a player gets a black cards, they are a zombie. If a player gets a red card, they are a survivor. Everyone then closes their eyes and anyone who drew a red card opens their palm. The referees pass out red bandanas for the survivors (the survivors hide the bandanas until the game starts) and everyone opens their eyes. The players scatter around the location of the game and when the referee blows a whistle or gives a signal the game starts. All survivors are required to put their bandana in their back pocket, so it's very noticeable (if they try and hide it, they are disqualifed and become a zombie). The zombies now begin to hunt the survivors (remember to remind the zombies that when they spot a survivor, they cannot run). If a zombie spots a survivor, they have to begin to act like a zombie. The survivor may run or try an escape. The game goes on for sometime before the referees send out texts to the survivors about the Safe Zone. The zombies also get the same text about 1 to 2 minutes before the survivor, as to start a horde toward the Safe Zone (as of this time, the zombies can still run until either a survivor apears or the safe zone comes in sight. Zombies are NOT aloud in the safe zone. Once a survivor makes it in there they are safe. Game continues until remaining survivors make it into the safe zone. If the zombies "kill" all the survivors they win.